Club de Música
El club de Música ("Music Club" en ingles) es un club y lugar en Gakko Academy. Cómo Unirse Para unirse al club tendras que hablar con Seikono Nihon y darle a la opcion unete,despues tendras que hacer un "examen", en el que tendrás que probar tus habilidades con los instrumentos o la voz. Apariencia El salón está pintado como cualquier sala de Akademi High School, con posters de música, dos pianos, una guitarra y dos micrófonos. Miembros En construcción Si quieres añadir a tu OC pídeme permiso en mi Muro * Seikono Nihon * Janie Mashflow * Blath Glas * Guret Opinku Canciones ASMCTB En construcción "Salute" Seikono Lady's all across the world Listen up we're looking for recruits If your're with me let me see your hand stand up and Salute Get your killer heels sneakers pumps or lace up your boots Representing all the women, salute, salute Guret Lady's all across the world Listen up we're looking for recruits If your're with me let me see your hand stand up and Salute Get your killer heels sneakers pumps or lace up your boots Representing all the women, salute, salute Pre-Coro It's who we are We don't need no (I'm sorry I can't understand this bit) And we're taking off If your with me, women, let me hear you say Coro Lady's all across the world Listen up we're looking for recruits If your're with me let me see your hand stand up and Salute Get your killer heels sneakers pumps or lace up your boots Representing all the women, salute, salute Attention (salute) Attention (salute) Attention Huh representing all the women, salute, salute Janie We are everywhere Worry is your country needs you If your ready ladies better get steady ready and shoot Blath Rollin ammunition on a mission and we'll hit you with the truth Janie Divas, queens, we don't need no man Salute Blath We are everywhere Worry is your country needs you If your ready ladies better get steady ready and shoot Rollin ammunition on a mission and we'll hit you with the truth Representing all the women, salute, salute Pre-Coro It's who we are We don't need no (I'm sorry I can't understand this bit) And we're taking off If your with me, women, let me hear you say Coro Lady's all across the world Listen up we're looking for recruits If your're with me let me see your hand stand up and Salute Get your killer heels sneakers pumps or lace up your boots Representing all the women, salute, salute Attention (salute) Attention (salute) Attention Huh representing all the women, salute, salute Todas You think we're just pretty face You couldn't be more wrong Stand strong, carry on, We keep moving on (we're moving up yeah) Kids stop the (?) wrecking ladies it's time to awake Yeah Attention (ladies) Attention (original) Huh Let me hear you say Coro Lady's all across the world Listen up we're looking for recruits If your're with me let me see your hand stand up and Salute Get your killer heels sneakers pumps or lace up your boots Representing all the women, salute, salute Attention (salute) Attention (salute) Attention Huh representing all the women, salute, salute Huh, representing all the women, salute, salute. Curiosidades * El club se encuentra en el interior de la academia * Seikono Nihon tiene en cuenta agregar más miembros en un futuro cercano. * Está desarrollando una canción. Galería Club de musica.png|Club. Objeto del club.png|Accesorio del Club. La idola japocon el accesorio del cluu.png|Seikono Nihon con el accesorio del club. Categoría:Clubs Categoría:CamilleFox Categoría:Gakko Academy